The Elements Within
by xXDarkAngelKittenXx
Summary: Everyone is meant to have a special purpose. No matter who you are. Rich, poor, famous, or ordinary. All you have to do is look deep inside yourself to unlock the true element that's in you. Rated M for purposes in later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

The Element Within

Chapter 1: Prologue

_**Everyone is meant to have a special purpose, doesn't matter if you're the most outstanding person on the planet. You'll never outshine what's within…**_

* * *

_*Bang*Crash*Bang*_

The figure fell to the floor as a crimson pool of blood surrounded him. A feminine figure ran over him and laid his head on her chest. He had a weak pulse and was barely breathing. His breath was short and shallow as he looked to his loved one. "Y-you… have t-to… protect our… child…" "I can't, not without you! I need you with me!" He held onto her hand with the remaining strength he had. "I know… it will be… hard but y-you… need t-to do it for… our daughter…" She looked away from him with tears streaming down her face as he spoke. She knew it was best for the child, but for her to experience what it's like to not have a father. "Rosie, look at me…" She turned back to him as he took out a locket that was silver and had a silver and pink heart in the center with smaller hearts going up and down the chain. "I want… you to g-give to her… before they come…" He planted it in her small, delicate hands. She opened it to find a picture of all three of them standing together when she was first born small enough to fit the frame. More salty tears fell from her beautiful forest green eyes and she tightened her grip on it. He was getting weaker with almost every breath he took. "It's almost… time…" "No, Damon… stay with me! It doesn't have to be like this!" "I'm s-sorry… tell her… I love her with… all my heart… as much as I… c-care for you…" His eyes slowly closed as his heartbeat slowed. All time seemed to stand still as she looked at him for the last, alive. She bent down and kissed his already cold lips as his body temperature was freezing. He kissed back with just as much passion. As they parted, he whispered his last words. "I…love…you…" He fell limp in her arms and his eyes fully closed. His stomach was at a complete stand still and the heat he once had was gone for good. She wept for what felt like hours on end until she heard marching pass in front of her house. They halted. Pounding sounded at the door. "We know you are in there! Come out with all siblings and we'll spare your lives! You have three minutes to gather all belongings and surrender." She carefully laid his head against the plush carpet as his blood soaked her fingers. She ran upstairs and to bedroom. A white cradle was in the corner of the room and on the inside lying on soft quilts was a small rose pink hoglet. She was snoring softly as the lullaby played from her mobile. Her mother carefully picked her up, trying not to wake her but to no avail. She fluttered her eyes open and she saw her mother. She cooed out of happiness. Her mother was just about ready to break down. She place the small child on a changing table. She took out the locket and placed it around her little neck. "Promise me one thing darling, never lose this and we will always be with you, no matter what happens." Her daughter giggled playing with the chain. She heard the door hit the floor with a loud 'thud'. It also scared the child. She picked her up once more, grabbed a blanket big enough for the both of them and a smaller one for her, a sack with baby food and non-perishable food for herself, and opened the window. She slipped out and shut it tight. She slid down the pole and landed gracefully. She looked to see if the coast was clear and dashed into the woods.

* * *

Her daughter was clinging on to her for dear life, never realizing her mother could run at such speed. They ran for hours and hours. She looked back and saw it was safe to walk once more. Looking at her surroundings, just as she has planned. They had arrived at their destination. A enormous, sparkling palace stood tall in the moonlit night. She pushed the gate open and a guard spotted her. He recognized her and ran to meet her. "Miss, are you alright?" She nodded. "My husband was taken my those soldiers that have invaded our village. I couldn't gather much but it should be enough, I hope." "Miss, you and your daughter are welcome to stay here. You really shouldn't go back. It could cost you your life." She took a deep breath and looked at her child once more. She was surprise sleep in her mother's arms. "If he dies where we once lived, then I shall die with him in the same spot. I vowed on our wedding day that if an event such happened, I would be his side…dead or alive." "But ma'am-" "No buts! I going back, make she sure my daughter is safe from all of this." She handed him the sack of foods, with a little note attached to it. "What is this?" "She has a son, right?" He nodded. "Two actually. She is also expecting, I believe." "Good, how old?" "Both are three, soon to turn four." "They shall help to take care of her, and pay close attention to who she likes being around. Her destiny just may depend on it." He respectfully bowed, then took the small hoglet into his arms. Alicia kissed her daughter's head for the last time. "One last thing, I am personally assigning you to be her protector. Guard her with your life if you have to. Wait until she old enough to stand on her own. Then one will fill your place." "Understood." She looked lovingly to her child as she turned to the woods once more. "Take care, miss…" "Alicia is fine, thank you." "Take care, Alicia." She took off once more and disappeared into the night. The guard looked at the child. She was still sleeping soundly. "To think, I don't even know you name." The moonlight reflected off her necklace as if telling him where to look. He picked it up and examined it. "Amy, huh? Very beautiful name for a beautiful baby girl." Like she had heard him, her lips curled into a small smile in her sleep. He took her inside to see the queen at her throne. "Queen Liana, she has arrived."

* * *

**Hey, what's up. This as you can see is my new story… HOWEVER, the story "Shadow: The Good and The Bad" will be taken off. I've lost the inspiration for it so it will be taken immediately. Hopefully this will do better at getting me some ****reviews**** (hint, hint) P.S. Because my schedule as gotten a lot more complicated, I won't really have enough time to work on my stories as much as I did in the summer, but that will not stop me! (Trust me, if people would have caught me in class writing this instead of work, then I wouldn't be on for a while.) Next chapter will be up as soon as possible! Bye!**


	2. So Much Has Happened

The Elements Within

Chapter 2: So Much Has Happened

**Liana's POV**

I sat on my bed thinking of the events that has happened. My two sons, who are now ten, look ready to take over the throne any minute. My baby girl (that was born some months after the boys turned three) is nine, and is healthy, and there's also Alicia's little girl to look after. She's now eight. So much has happened in the past few years and I honestly don't believe how I've made it this far…

Not only do I have four children to look after, they're without a father. My husband went to war a year back, and was never to return. Some months after, they told me and the castle was gloomy for two months. Now my sons, D`Angelo and Sonic, are ready and willing to help. My nine-year-old, Snowlina, is just a darling and so looking forward to princess balls. Now, Alicia's child, Amelia, she's quite the handful. I've had reports of her crying herself to sleep and fighting with the maids and butlers. I've tried my tricks and even taking away things for months… they're not working.

Alicia, somehow, was able to sneak her way back into the village, but shortly after, she was taken to become a slave. They raped her, beat her, and called her names. I would've saved her, but she died trying to escape the concentration camp. It's sad, yes, but then I wasn't the one who set that fate upon her. I was there for her wedding, and their vows really surprised me. Amelia is heartbroken and I know I'll never be enough to replace that empty void in her heart…

I looked at the time. It's almost time for the ball to start. D`Angelo and Sonic can handle themselves, but Amelia always needs something. I'm holding a ball to look for potential suitors for my children and even though Amelia isn't royalty, she lives with me. Making my way to her room, I saw she was having trouble getting a comb through her quills.

"Miss Liana, can you help me with my hair?" I smiled. She has always called me that, since she didn't want to call me mom.

"Of course sweetie, by the way, your dress is very beautiful! Did you pick it out?" I asked, combing her quills.

"Yes. I wanted a blue dress to match my new earrings. D`Angelo said their was gonna be lots of people at the ball. I wanted everyone to see how cute I am!" she said. Finishing up, I found a blue rose clip and put in her hair along with a blue ribbon to tie up her bun.

"There. Now you're all done." I said. She looked herself in the mirror and twirled. The dress's skirt was puffed out and went to the floor but had enough room for to walk without tripping. (Think of a dress similar to the one Cinderella wears to the ball…) She had on small heeled shoes that were silver and tiny sapphire earring. Absolutely amazing!

"Are you ready, dear?" I asked. She nodded.

"I can't wait. Do you think I'll meet my 'prince charming' like in Cinderella?" she asked skipping down the hall with me.

"You never know. Just be careful about who you chose. Some boys will only like you for your beauty." I explained. It was true and I wanted her to know that. Not based on experience, of course.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

"Wow! So many shiny things!" Amy exclaimed holding my hand. The ballroom was decorated with gold and silver and hints of blue. Tables with food and refreshments were available and kings and queens came with their youngest children, no older than eleven.

"Momma, why are they staring at us?" D`Angelo asked. I forgot, this is his first ball.

"Well, some of them just want to get to know you. After all, you are adorable." I said.

"Mom! Not in front of the girls!" he said. He's embarrassed, how cute.

"Okay, Sonic, you and Amelia will stay together and greet anyone who speaks to you. D`Angelo, you're staying with me." Sonic took Amelia's hand and led her away while and couple came up to us.

"Hi. Your son is just adorable…"

* * *

**Amelia's POV**

Wow! This place is amazing! I never knew things could sparkle like that. This is way different from what I remember back when I was a baby. Well…I didn't live in a castle then…

"Ames, you alright?"

"Yea. Just thinking."

Sonic gave me that stupid nickname ever since I could talk and form sentences. The first couple came up to us and said hi. Sonic was busy telling them the about us while I spotted a black and red hedgehog with his parents walking up to us as well. His parents looked at me, and all I could do was stare back.

"Well, hi there sweetie. I'm Queen Maria. What's your name?"

"A-Amelia…" I was sort of scared by the man next to her. He stared at me like I was about to cut someone!

"Such a cute name! I'd like you to meet my son, Shadow. Say hi Shadow."

"Hi." he said. He sounded a little annoyed. Maybe he didn't like me?

Queen Maria nudged him. "Be nice."

"Little girl, are you even royalty?" His father spoke.

A few people around us stopped and looked at me. I was nervous. Of course I wasn't! My mom died and sent me here, but could I say that?

"Ethan! That is not a question to be asked. Of course she's royalty! What would make you say such a thing?!" she exclaimed.

King Ethan rolled his eyes and looked away. "I am so sorry about that…" she started. The Queen was highly defensive about that question. I really wanted to tell the truth…

"How about I leave Shadow here to get to know you?" she calmly stated.

"O-okay…"

She smiled brightly and dragged King Ethan off somewhere. I guess to talk about his actions towards me.

"You aren't royalty, are you?" Shadow asked. I looked around, really hoping something would happen so I wouldn't have to answer that question. I saw Sonic heading over to us.

"Excuse me, but that isn't a question you should be asking. You're only ten like I am, so you wouldn't be able to tell the difference." Sonic said. Right on time!

"Who are you?" Shadow challenged.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Amelia is my half-sister and I'm escorting her around to meet people."

"I didn't ask for the full explanation. How is she you're sister? You look nothing alike."

"Um…" I wanted to say something, but the words weren't coming out.

"She's my sister alright. That's all you need to know."

"I…um…maybe…" Form sentences!

"I could tell my parents that this is a set-up by your mother and then they'll sue you."

"Excuse me!"

They looked at me. I felt frozen again, but I continued on.

"The answer to your question is I'm adopted which is why I don't look like Sonic. Now please shut up!"

"Amelia…" Sonic started.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Shadow apologized. That was the last thing I thought he'd say. Maybe he means it…

"Ames, he doesn't mean it. He's just trying to get your nice side." Sonic said. He glared at Shadow, almost baring his sharp teeth.

"I think he means it…" I said. He had a soft face on and it looked kinda cute. He does mean it!

"She is right. I meant what I said. You were the one telling me what questions I should ask and should not. She's already given me the answer, anyway." Shadow said.

"Let's go Ames. He's nothing but trouble…"

"His parents left him so we could talk. He's staying with us." I said. He was about to say something, but I gave him a look. The look Miss Liana always gave him when he didn't want to listen.

"Fine…" he growled. I slightly bounced in my spot, clapping my hands.

"Yay!"

Shadow looked happy as well. I couldn't really tell. Sonic, on the other hand, didn't look like he wanted to be here anymore. Does he really dislike Shadow that much?

We walked around, Sonic introducing his self and me to people, while Shadow just stayed quiet. Some asked me a couple of questions, like who my mother was and how did I end up here. I really wasn't suppose to answer them because Miss Liana told me that if it happens I should just say I was adopted… which I think I am. I know I look nothing like Sonic or D`Angelo, but they look nothing each other. I guess it was that thing called genetics. I wasn't really paying attention in the science class…

* * *

"Oh, who might this be?" Miss Liana asked. She was looking at Shadow with a sparkle in her eye. She's up to something, I know it.

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog… Former heir to the Kingdom of the Dark Lands in Western Mobius." he explained. For as far as a good first impression goes, he's in the lead. Sonic is… well, at the bottom… if it were a contest is…

"Nice to meet you, young Prince Shadow. I am Queen Liana. Your parents are here, right?" he nodded.

"My mother thought it was the best idea to leave me with your daughter, Amelia, as a way for us to get to know each other…" Shadow said. A ten year old with a high vocabulary… Cool! I wish I could take more advanced classes.

"Might I have a word with them?" Miss Liana said, looking around for them.

"Of course, I help you find them." he said, leading her off in another direction.

"Psst! Ames…"

I looked over at Sonic like he was crazy. Why whisper when the music is louder then a normal talking voice.

"What?"

"Do you like Shadow? You know… 'like like' him?"

"No. We just met. It's possible for us to become friends though. I'd like that." I said. He snorted.

"Yeah, okay. You just be lucky you're still eight. If we had to switch, you'd find out how hard it is to be a prince… er…. princess this age." he said.

"Whatever…" Miss Liana came back, but without Shadow. I was a little disappointed. I was hoping it wouldn't show as much.

"Where's Prince Dork of the Dark?" Sonic laughed.

"Sonic, behave! I've invited _Shadow _to stay with us for the next week. As well, as some more princesses from other kingdoms. If you are to be future king and queen, then you must get to know each other." she said. I was literally doing flips in my minds. I get to see Shadow again!

"You invited_ that_ guy to live with us!? Mom, he looks…evil…" he cringed as he said that last part. I couldn't believe the nerve of him!

"Young man, you will indeed cease with the rude comments. If you fail to heed to my warning, consequences shall follow. He's staying with us and that's that! So, I suggest you get over yourself and deal with it." she sure did make her point…

Sonic sighed in frustration and looked away. He might be having a hard time accepting the fact that the first person who actually stands up to him is staying with us already. I was happy Shadow was coming over. I could show him the things in my room, we could play in the garden together, and… wait…

Will he want to do all those things? What if I bore him? That would be awful! Then he'll never want to see me again and I'll never get to see him and… and…

Amelia, calm down! Take deep breathes and just clear your mind…

*sigh* Much better. My mind just seems to get away from me sometimes… ever since I was told my mom was dead… and I was alone… and I really didn't get to know both my parents…

I pulled on Miss Liana sleeve to get her attention. I could feel tears forming in my eyes just thinking about them. I miss them so much…

"What's the matter, dear?"

"I want to go back to my room, please."

She called over a guard. "Take her to her room, and make sure she gets there safely. If she needs anything, alert a nearby maid." he nodded and bowed.

"C'mon. Let's get you back."

* * *

_Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. Still working on the others…_

_Anyway, I wanted to alert you guys on a little thing I got going on for this story. I need at least three OCs for my story, preferably females. The first three people to PM me with their character shall have them appear in my story. I'll announce whose has made it. If you don't make it, I'll try to put you in one the other stories I have or another I'm working on. *hint hint* ^.^ Please follow the outline on how you should make your PM along with your penname or whatever you choose…_

_(Penname or whatever you go by)_

_Name- (The OC)_

_Age- (For later chapters)_

_Abilities- (If any)_

_What they look like- (Can be a short paragraph or a quick description)_

_Name of Kingdom- (This is the modern medieval time…)_

_Likes/Dislikes-_

_Personality- (Yeah, this is optional. But I still need likes/dislikes.)_

_Thank you in advance and see you in the next chapter! __-D.A.K out_


End file.
